paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK.762
The AK.762 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It has great damage and high base threat for an assault rifle, but it suffers from deficiencies in total ammo, accuracy, fire rate, and concealment. Overview The AK.762 has the third highest base damage of the base assault rifles, but has a low fire rate with somewhat severe recoil. Its low total ammo makes getting head shots almost essential. Fully Loaded Aced help to alleviate this, allowing drops from dead enemies to quickly restore ammo. The AK.762 is a great choice for players with Enforcer or Mastermind builds. Its slower rate of fire lends itself to burst fire, rather than rapid room-clearing. Any secondary with good close-range capabilities, such as the Locomotive 12G or Bronco .44, will work well with it. The AK.762 has low concealment, making it a relatively poor choice for stealth missions. Summary : * Reasonably high damage * Capable of achieving maximum accuracy and stability * Can be modified to perform similarly to an M308, albeit with a much larger magazine, better stabillity and higher total ammo : * Lowest rate of fire, only being beat by the Amcar * High recoil if not modfied. * Intensely low ammo capacity * Unless the Scope Mount is used, optics and sights are mounted farther forward than on other rifles, making them appear smaller and less refined * Some of the mods necessary for the best loadouts require DLC, specifically Gage Mod Courier Builds 40+/18/25 Build Like several other assault rifles, the AK.762 can be modded to have 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously, making it very useful on Death Wish. *Modern Barrel ( ) (not actually required for this build, but it has no downsides) *Competitor's Compensator ( ) *Auto Fire *Crabs Rail *LED Combo *Aluminum Grip *Low Drag Magazine *Sight of choice ( ) *2 Piece Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Extra= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia *The AK.762 is based on the Izhmash AKMS. *The AK.762 is frequently used by teammate bots. It is also used by the Commissar's mobsters in the Hotline Miami heist. *A gold version of the AK.762 was released with the May 8 update as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the offical PAYDAY 2 Steam Group. It has identical stats to the AK.762 except for a slightly lower Concealment total, higher price, and higher Reputation Level unlock. * The AK.762 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. Video Gallery AK762-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK.762. AK.762-modded.jpg|AK.762 with 5 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle, The Tactical Russian Handguard, Assault Light, Holographic Sight and Tactical Stock) 2015-03-05_00002.jpg|AK.762 designed for ghost builds (Modern Barrel, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Auto Fire, Scope Mount, Keymod Rail, Military Laser Module, Aluminum Grip, Low Drag Magazine, Speculator Sight and War-Torn Stock) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)